My Paper Heart
by Bandnerd9271
Summary: Pip misses Damien, so very much. Can he control his feelings when Damien needs a place to stay, or will he have to?


Pip watched his legs swing back and forth, waiting for the bus to come and take him home. He sat on the bench with a few of the other kids from school that chose the city bus over the school bus.

"So, was the answer to number twelve 47?" Stan asked from beside Pip.

Kyle furrowed his brow, "Mm, no. I'm positive the answer was 10246. How did you get 47, dude?"  
Stan's head dropped, "I have no idea."  
"Awe, it's okay, man. If you fail the test, I'll help you study for the retest."

Stan grinned, and hugged his best friend, "Thanks, dude."

Pip watched their conversation, fighting the envy that was growing in his chest. He would die to have a friendship like Stan and Kyle.

Though lately, Pip had to admit, it was a bit more than a friendship.

He caught them making out at Wendy's party. It was a very awkward moment for everyone.

Pip was pulled out of his thoughts by Butters, who kindly told him that the bus had arrived.

"Would you like me to sit with you today, Phillip?" Butters asked.

Pip looked over at Cartman, who was giving him a dirty look.

"I believe Cartman wants you to sit with him."

Butters cast Pip an apologetic look, and hurried over to Cartman.

Pip sighed, and gazed over the seats. All the seats were full, except one with a boy Pip didn't recognize.

"May I sit here?" Pip asked when he reached the boy.

As Pip waited for a response, he studied the boy. He had the look Cartman called emo, but to Pip, the boy looked pale enough to be a corpse.

"Hello?" Pip asked, for the boy was still staring out the window.

The boy noticed his presence, and took out the head phones in his ears, "Yes?"

"May I sit here?" Pip repeated.

The boy looked around the bus and saw that there were no available seats.

"I suppose you'll have to," he said, nodding.

Pip nodded, and took a seat next to him.

"Phillip Pirrup," Pip said, not sure if the boy was even listening.

The boy looked at him with surprise, "Phillip Pirrup?"

"Um, yes?" Pip stated, confused.

"Third grade Phillip Pirrup?" the boy questioned again.

Pip raised an eye brow, "Um, no sir. I'm in the twelfth grade."

The boy shook his head, "Ha! Same old Pip, polite as ever."

Pip gave the boy a confused look, "Sir, are you alright?"

"Yes! I'm fine! And stopping calling me sir! Oh, Pip, you don't remember me?"

The boy looked at Pip with pleading eyes, as if begging him to remember.

"Afraid not. I'm sorry."  
The boy gave a slight laugh, "That's alright. I expect you've repressed every memory that involved me. I'm Damien."

Pip's eyes widened, "Damien?"

"You remember now?"

"Indeed. You have changed so much! You're hairs longer, and you're so very thin!"

Damien chuckled, "Speak for yourself. You're tiny."

Pip blushed, "How have you been?"

"Alright. I moved out of hell, and got an apartment in Denver. And-"

"I missed you," Pip blurted out.

Damien gave him a soft smile, "I don't see why. I made you into fireworks."

"Yes, and that was rather painful, but you were my first friend. Well, not friend really, but you didn't insult me every other word, plus-"

Pip was cut off as Damien's lips pressed against his.

It was just a short kiss, but it left Pip breathless, and wanting much more.

"I missed you too, Pip."

Pip's eyes fluttered open, staring at the ceiling. It took him a moment to realize it was just a dream.  
Pip gave a small laugh, "Of course it was a dream. Someone like Damien would never let me kiss him, let alone sit next to him,."

Pip laughed once more, and soon his small chuckles turned into hysterics.

The blond continued his laughing fit until he caught sight of his face in the mirror on his wall.

"I look so pathetic," Pip muttered, fighting back tears.

He rolled on his other side, unable to watch himself cry.

"You know, Damien..." he addressed the empty room, "you were my first friend, and even though you blew me up, I still miss you. I know you didn't think of me as a friend, but I still care about you. I really do."

Pip hoped with all his might that maybe, just maybe, his words would reach the seventh lair of hell.

Pip yawned, both mentally and physically tired,

"I miss you, Damien."

Damien growled under his breath, "This is so stupid!"

"Damien calm down," his father, also known as Satan, said.

"No! I don't see why I have to go back to school!"  
Satan sighed, "You need social skills, dear."

"Where the fuck am I going to stay?" Damien inquired.

"Well, it's going to take me a few days to get some money together, but until then, can't you stay with a friend?"

"No! Everyone hates me up there," Damien fumed.

His dad gave a small chuckle, "Not everyone."

Damien raised an eyebrow at his father, "What?"

"I trust you remember Phillip Pirrup?"

Damien nodded, "Sure, the little British kid that I blew up."  
"Well, I heard him last night," he said casually as he could.

Damien's eyes widened, "He was praying to you?"

"No. He was talking to you, hoping you would hear. You didn't, but I did."

Damien was shocked, "What did he say?"  
"He said a lot of things, but mainly, he misses you."

Damien bit his lip, "Alright. Give me his address."  
Satan grinned, "That's my boy."

The next day, Damien was prepared to stay for about a week, carrying a back pack crammed with his necessities.

He had teleported to South Park, but had decided it'd be a smart idea to walk to Pip's house, rather than startle any watching neighbors by appearing out of thin air on Pip's porch .

He took a deep breath, knowing this wasn't going to go down very well, and rang the doorbell of Pip's house.

After a moment, the door opened, revealing a rather worn Phillip Pirrup.

The cup in Pip's hands fell to the floor, soaking his shoes.  
"Um, hi," Damien said, only receiving Pip's wide eyed look in return.

They stood like that for what seemed like forever, Pip's heart trying to restart itself, and Damien feeling very awkward.

"Damien?" Pip asked, his voice shaky.

Damien scratched the back of his neck, "Er, yeah."

Again with the staring.

Damien wrapped his coat around him tighter, waiting for Pip to come out shock. Apparently, this act caused Pip's brain to alert him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm being rude." He took a step to the side, allowing the Antichrist inside.

"Nice place you've got here."

"Um, well thank you."

Damien sighed, deciding it would be a good idea to get to the point.

"I need a place to stay."

Pip blinked in surprise, immediately jumping to conclusions, "Where you thrown out? Are you running away? What-?"

Damien was shaking his head, "No, none of that. My dad wants me to socialize."

Pip raised an eyebrow, his eyes disbelieving.

Damien huffed, "I don't understand completely myself, but until my dad can get some money together, I need a place to stay."

Pip nodded, "Alright then. Make yourself comfortable."

He was motioning toward the entertainment center in the corner.

There was a deep blue couch, and in front of it was a coffee table, and a medium sized TV sitting on top of a small cabinet.

From what Damien could gather, Pip was doing rather well for himself.

Damien sat down and instead of watching the TV, he watched Pip.

He kept going from the kitchen, to a room Damien assumed was his bedroom.

He walked back into the kitchen to check on whatever he was cooking, humming all the way.

"Pip?"

The blond jumped two feet in the air, "S-sorry!"

Damien pulled a face, "Don't be sorry for humming. I was trying to get your attention so I could ask you a question.

Pip was still shaking, "Y-yes?"

Damien ground his teeth together in annoyance, and got up to go sit down at the two-person table Pip had in the corner of the kitchen.

"I've changed, Pip. I'm not going to murder you for blinking."

Pip gazed up at him, eyes distressed, "O-oh."

He continued cooking, "What was that question you wanted to ask?"

Damien frowned, trying to remember his question, "Oh yeah! Where in the world did your accent go?"

Pip blushed lightly, "Oh, well, I suppose it faded away as I grew more accustom to America."

Damien shifted slightly, "Pip, last time I was here, you were..."

Pip stirred the rice some more, and gave Damien a questioning stare.

"You were in the orphanage...And the day before I left, you told me you were getting adopted. What happened?"

"They adopted me, and they were great foster parents, but then in tenth grade, they decided that they wanted a kid with more...Emotions, I suppose. Apparently, they wanted to have the real kid experience."

Damien frowned, "You mean they were your parents for seven years, and decided to drop you? Just like that?"

Pip nodded, "Just like that."

"Oh, Pip..."

"It's okay, though! I had a lot of money together, and the church helped me with what I didn't have, then I tricked the landlord into thinking I was eighteen, and I've been here ever since."

Damien grimaced, not liking the 'church' part, "Well, that's good."

Pip sat a plate in front of Damien, "Here you are."

Damien smiled appreciatively, "Thanks."

Pip fought the surprise, not expecting any appreciation at all.

The blond reminded himself that this wasn't his old friend from third grade anymore. The mean little demon has turned into a now much more handsome, darker version, but he was much more polite, and trying to put an effort into being helpful.

"You not eating?" Damien asked through a mouth full of rice.

Pip laid a blanket out on the couch, setting a pillow on one end, "No, I'm not hungry."

Damien nodded, "Okay. I can do that, you know. Making a couch bed isn't the hardest thing in the world."

Pip blew his bangs out of his face, "I'm sleeping on the couch, Damien."

Damien opened his mouth to argue back, but Pip stopped him.

"Damien, I'm allowing you to stay in my apartment after you blew me up nine years ago, the least you could do is take my bed."

The red-eyed boy glared, but agreed. "Fine."

"Thank you," Pip said coolly.

Damien eyed him calmly, "You've changed a lot, too. You're more forceful."

Pip shrugged, "If you're done eating, just sit it in the sink, please."

"Of course, dear," Damien laughed.

Damien did as Pip said, then walked over to the couch.  
Pip was staring glassy-eyed at the TV, not paying attention.

Damien sat on the floor the head of the couch.

"Not tired?" asked the sleepy voice of Pip.

"Not really," Damien said, picking up a strand of Pip's hair an examining it.

Pip decided it was better not to question the new Damien's actions.

Damien noticed the little blond's eyes drooping, and decided it was time to leave him alone.

"Good night, Phillip."

Pip yawned and rolled over, "G'night, Damien."

Damien swooped down, his lips catching Pip's.

Pip pulled away, biting back tears.

"Oh, don't play with me, Damien," Pip said, clutching his chest.

Damien frowned, "Pip...Do I have to kiss you again to prove that I like you?"

Pip gave him a blank look, causing Damien to sigh.

Unlike Pip's dreams, this kiss was anything but short. Eventually, they had to breath, and parted.

Damien smiled, laughing at Pip's frozen expression.

"I missed you, babe."


End file.
